


Wolf in Sheep’s Clothing (Karma’s Gonna Come Collect Her Debt)

by NataliaVerde



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: And it is super angry and a little dark, Gen, God I hate her so much, Lila salt, The song has a few swears in it, just a little bit, ml salt, songfic kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaVerde/pseuds/NataliaVerde
Summary: “So could youTell me how you're sleeping easyHow you're only thinking of yourselfShow me how you justifyTelling all your lies like second natureListen, mark my words, one dayYou will pay, you will payKarma's gonna come collect your debt”Marinette normally doesn’t listen to music like this. It’s usually a bit to angry for her tastes but then again, she has been feeling unusually angry lately.  Ever since Lila “returned” to Paris Marinette has been feeling stereotypical teenage anger and angst like never before.





	Wolf in Sheep’s Clothing (Karma’s Gonna Come Collect Her Debt)

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to this song earlier and suddenly realized that the lyrics kinda mirrored Lila and Marinette's interactions. And thus this is hastily written, barely proof read mess was born. There is language in the song and there's probably a lot of grammatical errors in the story. But I hope you still enjoy it.

_"Beware, beware, be skeptical _

_Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold_

_ Deceit so natural _

_But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning"_

Marinette normally doesn't listen to music like this. It's usually a bit too angry for her tastes but then again, she has been feeling unusually angry lately. Ever since Lila "returned" to Paris Marinette has been feeling stereotypical teenage anger and angst like never before. She found that listening to music like this, music that put her feelings into song was actually very cathartic and is probably the only reason why she hadn't been akumatized yet. It's was Luka's idea and while Tikki was unsure about it at first, she couldn't argue with the results.

_"Bla-bla-black sheep, have you any soul? _

_No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals? _

_Jack, be nimble, Jack, be quick_

_ Jill's a little whore and her alibis are dirty tricks"_

Lila was certainly living up to her promise. Quietly nudging their classmates away from Marinette, making sure she got invited to hang out less and less. Telling Alya of cruel comments that Marinette "said" despite them rarely interacting much less conversing. Making up more and more fake stories to make sure all attention was on her so that no one would question where their "Everyday Ladybug" was. Unless she wanted them to question it. Marinette has already been pulled aside multiplied times by friends concerned about her harsh treatment of poor sweet Lila, how Lila wants them to be friends and if Marinette would just get over herself, she would see how great Lila was.

_"So could you _

_Tell me how you're sleeping easy _

_How you're only thinking of yourself _

_Show me how you justify _

_Telling all your lies like second nature _

_Listen, mark my words, one day _

_You will pay, you will pay _

_Karma's gonna come collect your debt"_

Marinette finally looked up from the dress she was working on to stretch in her chair. Tikki flew over from her plate of cookies. "While I don't agree with some of the lyrics, I can see why listening to music like this can be freeing for you. As long as you don't go to overboard with it."

The teenager smiled. "I know Tikki, but since I can't express my anger at Lila or anyone else really, this is the next best thing."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk to Adrien about what Lila's doing? That way you can get your feelings out with someone who knows what she's like!"

Marinette shook her head, "He isn't someone I feel comfortable talking to about these types of things. I can barely talk to him on a normal day but with an issue like this……_" _

_"Aware, aware, you stalk your prey _

_With criminal mentality_

_ You sink your teeth into the people you depend on _

_Infecting everyone, you're quite the problem _

_Fee-fi-fo-fum, you better run and hide_

_ I smell the blood of a petty little coward_

_ Jack, be lethal, Jack, be slick_

_ Jill will leave you lonely dying in a filthy ditch"_

And Adrien…. While he technically wasn't wrong, he wasn't technically right either. The stories Lila told, the lies were too grandiose and too easily disproven to hold up for long. While she was a good manipulator, she wasn't very subtle. One day she'll say the wrong thing to the wrong person, make a mistake or make one promise to many without delivering and her entire empire will come crashing down. It was only a matter of time. But having that knowledge doesn't make watching what Lila is doing to her friends any easier.

Maybe letting things take their natural course will be the better option in the end. After all, Lila can't blame Marinette or anyone else when her lies come back to haunt her if no one exposes her. Maybe this way she'll learn her lesson since she'll have no one to blame but herself. And maybe she'll finally become a decent person.

_"Maybe you'll change_

_ Abandon all your wicked ways_

_ Make amends and start anew again _

_Maybe you'll see _

_All the wrongs you did to me _

_And start all over, start all over again _

_Who am I kidding _

_Now, let's not get overzealous here_

_ You've always been a huge piece of shit_

_ If I could kill you I would _

_But it's frowned upon in all fifty states_

_ Having said that, burn in hell"_

But then again Lila's had a quite few chances to try to be a better person and yet she continually chooses lies and deceit. It might take a while but sooner or later she's going to get what's coming to her. Marinette smiled to herself before turning back to her sewing machine, letting the last verse of the song wash over her.

_ "Karma's gonna come collect her debt_

_ Karma's gonna come collect her debt_"

**Author's Note:**

> The song is "Wolf in Sheep's Clothing" by Set it off, but the version i had in mind is sung by Caleb Hyles.


End file.
